


Eggsy's Snow Globe

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dean Baker is an asshole, Domestic Violence, F/M, For National Domestic Violence Awareness Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy Unwin has very little left from his father. One of those things is a snow globe.





	Eggsy's Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> For National Domestic Violence Awareness Month: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-domestic-violence-awareness-month-october/
> 
> I've never been in any situation where I've been abused, I have no idea what it's like, therefore, I don't know if any of this is actually accurate, let me know if I messed it up too badly.

“What’ave ya got there, Muggsy?”

Eggsy startled, looking up at his mum’s new boyfriend. “It’s a snow globe,” Eggsy answered, holding the item close to his chest. “My da got it for me when he got back from Basic.”

“Nice of him,” Dean said, lip curling for a second in an expression Eggsy couldn’t read. “It’s a bit girly though, innit it?”

“No!” Eggsy held it even closer to his chest, knuckles going white with the grip.

“Alright, alright,” Dean backed away, hands up but a gleam that Eggsy would learn to fear in his eyes. “I’ll leave the bloody snow globe alone.”

“Yer not supposed to say that word,” Eggsy mumbled.

“Don’t be such a girl Muggsy,” Dean snorted. “Strong boy like you, bet you know a lot of swears.”

Eggsy shook his head vigorously. “Mum doesn’t approve, says they’re not nice.”

Dean snorted again. “Bloody hell.”

Eggsy’s eyes grew even wider, but he didn’t say anything, retreating to his room instead, snow globe still tightly in his grip.

* * *

“Honestly!” Eggsy could hear Dean raging in the living room from where he was lying curled up under a blanket in his room. “The shit I put up with from you and that kid.”

Eggsy could hear his mother sobbing, and he curled tighter around the snow globe he was holding.

“Muggsy!” Dean yelled. “Muggsy, get your arse out here!”

Eggsy whimpered, not moving, hoping that if he didn’t respond for long enough, Dean would forget about him. It had happened before, when the man was this drunk.

“Muggsy!” Dean all but tore the door off its hinges. “Bloody hell, I know you heard me calling you. You answer when I talk to you boy.” He pulled the blanket off the bed, snarling.

“Sorry sir,” Eggsy whimpered, sitting up. “I was almost asleep.”

“Don’t you lie to me boy!” Dean howled. “Why the bloody hell are you still holding onto that damned snow globe.”

“My da gave it to me,” Eggsy answered quietly.

“Your da’s dead,” Dean spat. “Deal with it. This...this piece of shit,” Dean tore the snow globe from Eggsy’s grip, smirking in feral glee when he let out a cry. “This isn’t going to change anything.” He threw the globe, and the glass shattered against the wall. “Clean that mess up.”

Dean stormed out of the room, back to where Michelle was still sobbing, out of view of Eggsy’s door.

Eggsy stared at the puddle slowly growing on the floor, filled with glass that had once been part of the last thing his father had ever given him.

* * *

“What’s this?”

Eggsy looked over to where Harry was unpacking one of the boxes Eggsy had brought with him when he moved in with Harry. “Don’t touch that!” he snapped, snatching the broken snow globe from Harry’s hand.

“Eggsy,” Harry was startled. 

Eggsy immediately realized what he had done. “God, Harry,” he set the snow globe on an end table, still careful of the broken globe even when he was rushing over to Harry’s side. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, love,” Harry said, setting a gentle hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “But I’m obviously missing something here.”

“My da gave it to me,” Eggsy murmured, leaning into Harry. “I figure it was during, maybe right after his Kingsman training, sometime around then. He said he was on break from Basic. He said it was of one of the places he did his training. It was the last thing he gave me, said I wasn’t supposed to open it till Christmas, but I’ve always been impatient.”

“You were playing with it when I gave you the medal,” Harry murmured. “How did it break? The way you speak about it, it’s one of your most prized possessions.”

“Dean,” Eggsy said disdainfully. “He didn’t like my attachment to it. Said it was ‘girly’. Honestly, I just don’t think he liked the fact that I still had any sort of connection or reminder to my da.”

Harry’s eyes softened. “I’m so sorry,” he said quietly. “That you had to put up with that horrible man.”

“It’s alright,” Eggsy murmured. “Not like you could have done anything. Mum’s the one who made the decision to stay with the bastard.”

“Still…” Harry said softly.

“I’m the one who didn’t call you,” Eggsy said. “You couldn’t have known.”

Harry looked like he was going to protest again, so Eggsy silenced him with a kiss. “You are the best man I’ve ever known Harry Hart, and nothing will ever change that, no matter what anyone, even you, thinks.”

Harry smiled, kissing Eggsy again softly. “I love you,” he said quietly, resting his forehead against Eggsy’s.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.


End file.
